


Митиан

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Incest, Angst, Coda, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странный разговор Мерлина и Митиан перед охотой выливается в еще более странное продолжение вечером</p>
            </blockquote>





	Митиан

**Author's Note:**

> * Кода к 04.11  
> * пре-слэш, канон!AU

– Ты что, не любишь охоту? – догнав Мерлина, спросила Митаин.  
Мерлин прервав свои размышления о том, почему Артур решил так поспешно жениться, нехотя обернулся.  
– Что это за спорт, когда у одной стороны собаки и арбалеты, а у другой – ничего? – Мерлин и не рассчитывал на ответ, но принцесса перед ним выглядела озадаченной. И следующий вопрос Мерлин никак не ожидал:  
– Меня ты тоже не взлюбил? – Митиан отводила взгляд, выдавая себя с головой. Она нервничала и очень сильно. Мерлин от удивления даже не сразу нашелся, что ответить, а она уже продолжила: – Да ладно, Мерлин, я не так глупа, как кажется.  
– Простите, если я Вас обидел, – Мерлин проникся уважением к на первый взгляд глупой принцессе.  
Не так уж она оказалась и проста, что нужно, поняла сразу. Мерлину стало неловко из-за своей вроде и не явной, но, похоже, все же заметной для женского глаза неприязни. И как он мог объяснить, что это все из-за банальной ревности? В таком не признаются будущей жене своего короля и тайного возлюбленного. Но Митиан не отступала, чем вызывала еще большее уважение у Мерлина:  
– Должна же быть какая-то причина, – она неловко потеребила перчатки, – Если я что и узнала за время пребывания здесь, так это то, что Артур высоко ценит твое мнение, – Мерлин несмело улыбнулся. В это хотелось поверить, но то, что недавно высказал ему Артур, разбивало все надежды в прах, – даже если он в этом не признается.  
– И не признается, – натянуто улыбнувшись, ответил Мерлин.  
Митиан шагнула к нему ближе и начала что-то говорить про то, что Артур неожиданно ей понравился, что тот хороший человек и просила дать ей шанс. Мерлин смотрел в ее карие глаза и почему-то чувствовал в словах совершенно другой смысл. И это немного пугало. Он не мог поступить с Артуром так же, как это сделала Гвен, не мог его предать. Но Митиан так смотрела, так заглядывала в глаза, словно в душу и он, коротко улыбнувшись, согласился, сам не зная, на что. Митиан улыбнулась в ответ, взяла его за свободную руку, несильно сжала и, искренне поблагодарив, ушла.  
Мерлин остался в одиночестве посреди коридора, думая, на что только что согласился.  
***  
А потом было кольцо, Гвен, превращенная в олененка, перехитривший его Агравейн и откровенная речь Артура. Мерлин готов был откусить себе язык, но не мог не сказать «Следуй велению своего сердца». Артур продолжал крутить в руках кольцо, с которым предлагал Гвен стать его женой, а Мерлин, глядя на все это, чувствовал, как внутри разрастается пропасть, темная и глубокая, бездонная. Когда он с разрешения Артура покидал его покои, вслед Мерлину донеслось тихое «спасибо», добившее его окончательно.  
Все вокруг благодарили его за советы, но кто бы помог советом ему самому…  
***  
Мерлин бесцельно бродил по пустынным ночным коридорам, пугая своим поведением сонную стражу. Спать ему не хотелось, Артур просил не беспокоить и отпустил Мерлина еще с вечера. И теперь Мерлин просто не знал, чем себя занять. Он был в отчаянии, его съедало изнутри чувство одиночества, потери, словно лишился чего-то важного. Хотелось просто забыться. Поэтому, он и не заметил, как его догнала принцесса Митиан, осторожно взяла за руку и потянула за собой. Мерлин не сопротивлялся, беспрекословно подчинившись. Увидь это Артур, он бы удивился, что Мерлин так умел. Из задумчивости его вырвал тихий звук закрывшейся двери покоев принцессы.  
– Мерлин, – позвала она, встав перед ним и взяв за руки, – скажи, о ком так печалиться Артур? Ведь я ему не нужна, – Митиан порывисто вздохнула, но быстро справилась с эмоциями и взяла себя в руки, – я вообще не пойму, зачем он затеял все это.  
– Пусть он сам расскажет, я не могу, – грустно улыбнулся Мерлин. Душу рвали кошки. И меньше всего хотелось сейчас разговоров об Артуре и Гвен, как бы Мерлин по отдельности их не любил, – каждого по-своему – но вместе…  
– Тогда…– Митиан приподнялась на цыпочках, потянувшись за поцелуем, но Мерлин остановил ее. Он не мог, как бы ни хотел забыться в тепле объятий и ласк, – я все равно завтра уеду, – поспешно принялась объяснять она, – даже если Артур будет согласен на свадьбу. То, что было в лесу, когда он нашел кольцо и полностью забыл про меня доказало, что на моем месте должна быть другая. Так пусть будет. Но ты Мерлин… ты понимаешь меня, я вижу по твоим глазам, ты как и я в отчаянии…  
Мерлину стало еще больнее от слов принцессы, и он сам поцеловал ее.  
Забвение не пришло. Он то и дело представлял, как бы ощущалось под руками тренированное тело Артура, его короткие светлые волосы и тихие хриплые стоны под губами. Но потом Митиан прошептала его имя и, сильнее прижавшись, обняла за шею, и Мерлин потерялся в мыслях и ощущениях. Он так отвык от этого…  
Митиан была теплой и нежной, невесомо гладила его лицо и прикасалась губами так осторожно, словно не верила в происходящее. Мерлину нравилось, безумно нравилось и он на мгновение, растянувшееся в эту безмолвную ночь, прекратил страдать и позволил себе ненадолго забыть об Артуре…  
***  
А утром Мерлин стоял позади Артура, смотрел на Митиан и невесомо иногда прикасался к губам, вспоминая о легком, словно взмах крыла бабочки, поцелуе, которым попрощался с принцессой, покинув ее покои с рассветом.  
Митиан все же спросила Артура и теперь, слушая его рассказ, почему-то смотрела поверх плеча короля на Мерлина. После того, как Артур закончил, она печально улыбнулась и взглянула прямо Мерлину в глаза:  
– Я бы тоже ради любви пожертвовала королевством и титулом, прощай Артур, – Митиан, как и подобало принцессе, изящно развернулась и гордо направилась к ожидавшей ее лошади.  
Мерлин еще долго стоял на ступенях, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся процессию. Если бы они встретились раньше, все могло бы быть совершенно иначе. Может быть, Мерлин тоже был бы счастлив. А теперь он связан с Артуром, пусть тот об этом и не подозревает.  
От внезапного хлопка по плечу Мерлин вздрогнул и, обернувшись, ожидал увидеть Гвейна, но перед ним стоял Артур:  
– Она принцесса, – «подбодрил» тот.  
Мерлин не смог удержаться от шпильки, хотя и знал, что Артуру она принесет боль:  
– Гвен служанка и тебе не помешало…  
– Что? – с вызовом перебил его Артур. Мерлин вспомнил, что тот пообещал, если он еще раз заикнется про любовь.  
– Ты и сам знаешь, – скинув с плеча руку Артура, Мерлин поднялся по ступенькам.  
Но Артур уже не знал и ни в чем не был уверен. Он многое обдумал вчера и понял, как ошибался и не замечал ничего дальше собственного носа.  
Гвен… к ней была симпатия и небольшое влечение, но после того, как их застал отец, Артур стал ухаживать за ней из принципа, и теперь это уже стало скорее привычкой, чем любовью. А настоящая любовь, похоже, всегда была рядом, точнее, за спиной, стоило только руку протянуть.  
Проводив Мерлина задумчивым взглядом, Артур вспомнил, сколько раз незаслуженно обижал или подставлял его, ради своих мимолетных увлечений и решил, что, во что бы то ни стало, добьется прощения. А дальше… дальше все по местам расставит судьба. И Артур постарается, чтобы она сделала это правильно.


End file.
